


裂穴?高峰最听不得这个

by aiyaqiezhu



Category: gl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyaqiezhu/pseuds/aiyaqiezhu
Kudos: 17





	裂穴?高峰最听不得这个

高峰一把扯住他的胳膊推倒在床上，栾云平死命挣扎，这对相处了一年多的搭档在出租房里打了起来。其实栾云平算挺结实的，可惜高峰人高马大，禁锢住他不太难。高峰轻松的把栾云平压在身下，甚至没费心去脱栾云平的衣服，他把栾云平按在弹簧床上扒下裤子，没有任何准备地插进去，听着栾云平平静的质问变成愤怒的嘶吼。

栾云平挣扎着转过身，用力地捏紧拳头照着高峰的脸来了一下，鼻血几乎是立马滴滴答答地落下来，带着温度划过栾云平的脖颈。高峰像是被完全激怒了，俯下身扯他的衣服，不留余地的吻他，留下新鲜的吻痕。几个用力的挺身就让栾云平失去了反抗能力，他光滑平整的指甲抓在床单上像浅浅涟漪。

栾云平挣扎了一会儿就因为羞耻感和被侵犯感无力的瘫在床上，不可抑制的生理反应给他一种失重的昏沉感，他头疼，腰疼，接纳着高峰无处安放的怒火的地方也疼，他连哭都找不到声线。

“你特么疯了高峰！！！放开我！！！”

高峰脸上的表情陌生而愤怒，他紧紧咬着牙，一只手扣住了栾云平胡乱扑腾的双手，另一只手狠狠掐住栾云平的屁股抬起来，让他更好更深地吃下自己的东西。 “你跟你师父说要跟我裂了？行啊栾博，我真没看出来你还有这能耐呢，甚至昨儿你还装模作样的来找我对活！而我还他妈的以为你也喜欢我！”高峰这几句话几乎是吼出来的，他真实的要被气疯了。

栾云平被最后这句话震惊了，只能茫然地把脸贴在不算柔软的枕巾上，目光涣散地望着高峰。

高峰按住栾云平的腰，用力地干进去，栾云平的脑袋埋在枕头里，早已经无力挣扎，额角的汗蜿蜒地流下来落在锁骨间的池塘里。这个一向对他很温柔的男人用一种要弄坏他的力度在做他想象过无数次的事，他伸手用力抓着床单，来压抑自己无法控制的呻吟。

高峰折腾了他很久终于结束了，他干脆地把精液灌了进去，毫无商量。栾云平眼睛红透了， 不知道射了几回，虽然这方式挺野蛮的，但他理所当然地对这个他日思夜想的男人起了反应。栾云平颤抖着松开手，总是干净平整的床单早被他揉烂了。结束了，栾云平这么想着，深呼吸一口气，却在下一刻被高峰翻过身。

栾云平早已没什么力气，但他还是一边被操，一边扭回头给了高峰一巴掌。

“咱俩不合适，我量不上你，我不想耽误你。何况现在你他妈在干我，在干你的搭档你知道吗？"

"对不起。"高峰听到这话突然停下来，像药劲儿过了的瘾君子，甚至带点无措的楚楚可怜。"我只是挺生气的，我想不到哪里得罪你了。裂穴是件大事，我觉得咱俩搭的挺舒服的，没成想你会跟你师父说想裂了，这中间甚至没经过我，还是你师父找我了我才知道的。"

"我刚说了，"栾云平偏过头去不看他:"我不想耽误你，咱俩差太多。你不看看观众们怎么说的，他们都说我量不上你，栾云平量不上高峰。"

"那是他们觉得，"高峰急了，按住栾云平的腰往里探了探，换来一声闷哼:"我不那么觉得，我没那么觉得过。我觉得咱俩合适，台上台下都合适。量上量不上的我说了算，日子还长着呢，咱俩慢慢磨不行吗?"

"所以你就劈头盖脸干我一顿？"栾云平额头抵住床单轻喘，语气不自觉软了很多。

"对不起，我……"高峰的话说到一半被栾云平打断了:"甭那么多废话，对不起这仨字最废物，越听越来气。"

"那……还裂吗跟我。"高峰有点小心翼翼地从他脖子摸到消瘦的肩胛骨，温热的，此时才带点真正的情欲意味。

"裂你大爷我快裂了。"栾云平曲腿用脚后跟狠狠磕了他一下:"别挨骂了，赶紧完事我还得排下礼拜节目单呢。"


End file.
